


Toys and Treasures

by Katlen



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 18:58:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7066159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katlen/pseuds/Katlen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Paladin Morgan Danse was on the verge of doing something he'd never done before. Asking Elder Maxson to assign his new initiate to someone else. The woman was too much of a distraction by far.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

Paladin Morgan Danse was on the verge of doing something he'd never done before. Asking Elder Maxson to assign his new initiate to someone else. The woman was too much of a distraction by far.

He couldn't keep his eyes off her during the day or his hands off himself thinking about her at night. Last night had been particularly bad. He had dreamed about her as soon as he closed his eyes. She had been on her knees in front of him, sucking his cock while he stroked her hair and murmured what a good girl she was. It had been so real and had felt so good that he woke up moaning her name as he came all over his stomach.

It wasn't like him at all. He wasn't some randy initiate who couldn't control his hormones. Well, except when she was around, and she was around all the time.

So, gone was the battle hardened paladin who could keep any emotion locked down tight, and in his place was a thirty two year old man who was acting like a horny teenager.

And he hated it. He had to do something.. soon.

 

 

They stopped that night in Diamond city, grabbing the last two rooms at the Dugout Inn. Samantha had headed straight for the showers while he had just stretched himself out on his bed with a deep sigh.

Spending so much time in the field, the luxury of a bed was a rare thing to be savored. He stretched his shoulders, back and legs, even down to wriggling his toes in bliss before forcing himself up off the mattress and gathering his things to hit the showers himself.

The dugout inn had two communal showers so he took the one with the open door and turned the water on. Hot water, another thing to be relished.

He stripped quickly and stepped in when the spray was nice and hot, letting it run down over his bowed head.

She had taken his hood away from him quite some time ago, saying his hair looked too good to hide away under that ridiculous thing. He had actually blushed with pride at her praise. For weeks after that he had daydreamed about her running her fingers through it while he was stretched out between her thighs, tasting her, teasing her.

He washed his hair and body quickly, trying to ignore his cock which was hardening just from his thoughts of Sam.

He was almost done with his body when the door to the shower room opened quietly. From where he was he couldn't see who had entered, but he called out, “Occupied.” as a warning.

“I know,” an all too familiar voice replied, “I thought I would offer my grooming services.”

He froze, still bent over from washing his legs.

“Very inappropriate,” He said, trying to sound commanding and failing miserably.

The shower curtain was pulled back and there she was, naked, and stepping into the shower stall with him.

“I noticed you said inappropriate, but not get out,” she teased from behind him.

Danse could feel the heat of her body against his back and had to suppress a shiver. He straightened up to his full 6'4' height, hoping it would be more intimidating. He did not dare to turn and face her.

“Unless you want to end up on report, I suggest---”

His firm commanding voice turned into a squeak as her hands began to slowly run across his back and shoulders.

“I've got some suggestions of my own, Danse. Want to hear them?” she teased.

His cock had gone hard as steel at the touch her soft hands on his skin, and her teasing words were taking his thoughts to places he didn't need to be.

When she squeezed his ass, digging her nails in just enough to bite, his control shattered.

He spun to face her then, ignoring his throbbing cock as much as he could, and looking into her eyes.

“Sam, you really need to stop this before I take you up on it.”

Whether it was impulse, or his broken control, he stepped forward enough so that his erection was pressed against her and the light hair on his chest and stomach brushed against her smooth creamy skin.

“Promises, promises, Paladin.” she cooed at him.

His hand came up to firmly grab her chin.

“Don't you ever call me Paladin or Danse when we're naked together. Do you understand me? If you want this,” his hips ground against her very slowly, “then you call me by my name. Morgan. Is that clear?”

“Yes, Morgan. Very clear,” she said softly, her blue eyes darker than he had ever seen them.

“Outstanding.” he muttered, before leaning down to kiss her deeply. His tongue plunged into her mouth when she yielded and parted her lips. She challenged him, her tongue darting in to rub against his, teasingly. Always teasing.

Danse took her hand and pulled it to his hot hard cock, groaning into her mouth as her fingers closed around him in a firm grip. He pulled his mouth away reluctantly.

“If you want to change your mind, now is your chance.” he groaned against her hair as she stroked him.

“Your room or mine?” was the only answer he got.

“Mine's closer,” he sighed, pulling away to shut off the water and stepping out quickly. He grabbed his towel and started drying his body briskly, his eyes on Sam's face.

“Go.. I'll be there in just a second. I want you naked on my bed when I walk in, Sam. I mean it.” he growled softly, the feeling of three months of frustration turning his voice deep and raspy.

“Yes, Sir,” she grinned, winking at him. She left the shower room while he pulled on his clean uniform, tying the sleeves around his waist. He bundled everything under his arm and walked out.

He opened the door to his room and smiled to see her stretched out naked on his bed, just like he asked. He carelessly threw his clothing bundle into one corner and dropped his clean uniform to the floor.

“Good girl,” he sighed, crawling naked up the foot of the bed to stretched out between her thighs. He nuzzled his nose against her folds, breathing in the scent of her.

“God, you smell so good,” he murmured, slipping his hands under her bottom to squeeze gently as he began to lick long slow strokes. He used his tongue to nudge open her folds before zeroing in on her clit.

“Danse...” she sighed breathlessly.

He stopped instantly.

“What was that?” he asked. Raising one eyebrow at her.

“Morgan..” she amended quickly.

“I'm going to have to make you scream it all night so you remember.” he grunted before burying his face against her once more.

He lapped at her until her thighs began to tremble before pulling away and blowing his breath softly against her sensitive skin while she whimpered in protest. When her body relaxed he started all over again.

By the third time he did this, Sam was keening and pulling his hair when he stopped.

“Please.. Morgan..” she gasped, her bottom squirming in his hands.

“Please what, Samantha?” he said very softly.

“I need.. I can't.. take this anymore. Please?”

“Tell me what you want and I'll give it to you.” he said, kissing along the inside of her thigh.

“Christ.. Morgan, I want you inside me. PLEASE,” she begged.

“You've been teasing me for months. You know that means I won't last long, don't you?” he kissed her inner lips lightly as he spoke.

“I don't care.... I'm ..”

“I won't last long, the first time. But.. That won't mean we're done.” This time he rose to his knees as he spoke. His cock throbbing in front of him as he moved closer, draping her thighs around his waist. He ran the head of his cock up and down between her folds before lining himself up at her entrance.

“Sam?” he called softly.

She looked up at him, her blue eyes as dark as midnight.

“What's my name?” he asked, using every single ounce of control to stay still.

“Morgan! Please, Morgan.”

He slid the head of his cock in slowly, before pulling back out and sliding in to the hilt.

She was tight, hot and oh so wet. Danse's head swam as he stilled, buried inside her.

He could feel her body coiled around him, ready to release quickly. He moved one of her legs a little higher around him and pumped slowly in and out, gritting his teeth against the rush of sensation.

“Morgan,” she whimpered.

“I'm right here, honey,” he gasped softly, “I can't let go till you do.”

“Faster..” she panted.

He sped up, his control breaking quickly.

Sam suddenly arched under him, crying his name loudly, her body squeezing him as she peaked. He had no chance of stopping his release when he felt and heard her. He grunted raggedly with the last three deep thrusts before he emptied inside her, trembling with the force of his own orgasm.

He lay over her, his weight on his elbows, as he slowed his ragged breathing. He felt her hands running up and down his back, stroking him gently and he closed his eyes.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the night continues...

Danse didn't remember falling asleep, but somehow Sam had gotten him to move onto his side and now she lay curled in front of him, his arm draped comfortably around her smaller form.

He pulled his arm back just enough to let his hand stroke lightly up and down her side. Her skin felt so soft beneath his rough fingers.

Danse felt conflicted about what he was doing. Part of him scolded himself because he was her mentor, yet at the same time he knew little would be said about it if it were reported. They were both past the age of consent and the fact that she had a child already meant she was fertile. The Brotherhood would not frown on what they were doing at all. In fact, young initiates and Knights were often encouraged to 'spread their seed' if they found a fertile willing woman.

Many many times through his years with the Brotherhood, Danse had been asked, teased, and even mocked, about his reluctance to follow the common practice. It just never felt right to him. In his mind lovemaking was something to be reserved for two people who cared for each other, not an excuse to lay down with anyone you could find.

Having grown up in the Capital Wasteland as an orphan he was also determined to never leave some woman to bear his child and raise it alone. Far too many things could happen in this harsh world that could leave a child with no one.

He wouldn't allow that to happen.

Yet with Sam he had broken his own cardinal rule and released inside her. In truth, he had never even thought of pulling out. She just felt too good. She fit him like a glove. Like she had been made especially for him.

His hand stilled to rest on her hip as these thoughts whirled in his mind.

While he lay there, lost in thought, Sam stretched next to him before rolling over to bury her face against his chest. He looked down at her with a soft smile.

“What are you smiling at?” she asked sleepily.

“You.” he replied simply.

She turned her face away, but not before a soft blush covered her cheeks.

“Are you hungry?” he asked to cover her embarrassment.

“Starving” she nodded, moving to sit up next to him.

“You stay put, I'll go out to the bar and bring something back for us. Sound good?”

“I can go if you like?” she protested.

“No. You stay right there. You started this, remember. We still aren't done, so.. get some rest. I'll be back soon.” He was already pulling on fatigue pants and a tee-shirt when he spoke.

He turned to her, dressed but bare foot, and on pure impulse he climbed up on the bed, straddling her thighs. He took her face very gently into his hands and kissed her slowly. Sam was a little breathless when he pulled back and looked in her eyes. Danse leaned in once more, cupping the back of her head on one hand and kissed her a little harder.

This time when he pulled away they were both breathless.

“Stay put.” he whispered.

“Mmhmm,” was all Sam gave in response.

 

Danse slipped his boots on and headed out to the bar. They had stopped for the night a bit earlier than usual, so it wasn't as late as he thought. The bar was crowded and the grill was still open to serve food. He placed an order with Vadim for food and drinks to be delivered to his room and retreated from the noise and bustle. He opened the door to Sam laying stretched across his bed, her round soft backside the first thing he saw when he walked in.

“Not that I mind the view at all, but you might want to cover up. We'll be getting food and drinks delivered soon.” he said, admiring the plump curve of her backside.

“And here I thought you said we weren't done yet.” she teased.

“Oh, we're not. Not at all. Has anything you've learned about me these past few months given you the idea that I don't keep my word?”

“No. I was just hoping for.. an appetizer... before the food showed up.”

Danse broke into a grin as he stripped off the shirt quickly. Walking over to her bare chested, unbuttoning his fatigue pants slowly. He hadn't bothered with boxers, and his cock simply wouldn't go soft with a cute naked blonde named Sam laying on his bed.

He stood right in front of her face, the front of his fatigues bulging out.

She reached out with a grin and unbuttoned the last two buttons, pulling his thick cock out of his pants with one hand. When she took the head into her mouth with a soft sigh, Danse groaned loudly.

She worked him in and out of her mouth easily, taking her time and paying him back for the way he'd teased her with his tongue.

“Sam.. Sweetheart, you have to know how good that feels,” he sighed softly.

She gave the head of his cock a flick of her tongue, “I hope it feels as good to you as what you were doing to me earlier. Let you experience a little payback, Morgan.”

“You think so?” he chuckled quietly.

“Yes. I do. Whether it happens tonight, or some other time, I am going to tease you with my mouth until you are shaking and begging me to let you cum.”

“Oh really?”

“Count on it.” she grinned up at him before taking him deep into her mouth, her eyes still locked on his. She moaned around him, and felt his cock twitch in her mouth from the vibrations.

Danse reached down and gathered all her hair into one hand. God, she looked beautiful. Her eyes held his as she sucked him slowly. Danse felt the familiar tingle deep in his abdomen starting to build as he watched her.

When Yefim knocked on the door, Danse jerked away quickly, looking very guilty.

“Crawl under the covers,” he whispered to Sam, quickly tucking himself in and buttoning his pants before moving to the door.

He opened the door and reluctantly let Yefim in to set the laden tray down. The Russian barkeep's eye didn't miss the figure under the covers of the bed, which made Danse usher him out of the room quickly.

“Come out, before I come in,” he called to Sam as soon as the door was shut again.

She flipped the covers back, laughing at the way Danse had hustled to barkeep out the door so fast.

Danse picked up the heavy tray and carried it over to the bed, setting it centered near the foot. Boots kicked off once more he settled next to Sam in just his fatigue pants.

“Eat, you might need the energy in a bit,” he grinned, handing her a mirelurk cake and a bottle of beer.

“No, you might though,” Sam replied, biting into the cake eagerly.

 

The banter went back and forth the whole time they ate. After they were done Sam rose and carried the almost empty tray back to the dresser where Yefim had set it down.

She turned back to see Danse propped up on two pillows in the bed, watching her with a Cheshire cat grin.

He crooked one finger at her.

“Come here,” he said quietly. His eyes drank in the sight of her naked body slowly moving toward him. He reached down with one hand and gave his still semi-hard cock a firm squeeze. When she got to the foot of the bed and started to crawl up it, his smile widened.

“You should see just how hot you look on your hands and knees,” he sighed, his voice low and silky.

“I'm glad you noticed. I'm in this position for your benefit... Hoping it gives you a few ideas.” she smiled lecherously at him.

“Oh, it does... MmmMmm. Yes, it does.” he purred back at her.

Sam leaned down to latch her teeth on the button-fly of his fatigues, shifting her eyes up to his as she leaned back and slowly pulled the them open one button at a time.

Danse's eyes narrowed, his mouth forming a perfect 'O' of surprise, as she opened his pants with her teeth.

“Sam, Sam, Sam,” he whispered in quiet appreciation of her seduction.

“Lift your hips, handsome” she whispered, tugging the fatigues down quickly when he complied. She tossed the garment away without a thought. Sam paused to pick up his beer and put it in his hand, before leaning close enough to exhale her warm breath along the length of his cock.

Danse reached down, combing his fingers through her corn-silk soft hair and taking a sip from his beer as he watched her. A beautiful woman, a mostly cold beer and a blowjob. Life was good, he thought.

She pulled away for a second, and looked at him steadily.

“You don't get to be in control all the time, understood? It has to be a trade off. When you're in control, I can submit to anything you want to do to me because I trust you, Morgan. But you have to trust me the same way, and for the next few hours, you're my boy toy.”

Danse had never been anyone's boy toy, but the thought intrigued him.

“Yes ma'am.” he grinned, spreading his arms and legs out, “I'm yours, do with me what you will.”

He felt a tiny shiver run up his spine as he lay there with the sexiest woman he had ever seen looking back at him possessively.

She leaned down and let her hot breath play over his hard cock again. Sam lowered her head and licked delicately at his scrotum.

Danse let his head fall back against the headboard and gasped in surprise. He lowered his free hand to her hair and gently combed his fingers through it again. He had daydreamed so many times about doing just that.

He grunted in pleasure when she wrapped her hand around his thick cock, sliding his foreskin up and down slowly.

He took a quick sip of the beer she had handed him and set it down on the bedside table. He didn't trust himself not to spill it on the bed.

Both his hands went to her head as her tongue circled the exposed head of his cock.

“Christ, Sam.” he groaned, his hips arching up instinctively.

She pulled back just enough to keep him from getting deeper into her mouth and chuckled around his cock.

That was the exact moment Danse knew he was in for it.

He eased back on the bed once again and moved both of his hands to wrap around the short posts of the double bed. He felt her hands gliding over the skin of his inner thighs as she slowly sucked him into her mouth. One hand moving to cup his balls, to rub them tenderly, as the other formed a tight ring with her thumb and forefinger around the base of his rock hard cock.

She pulled her mouth off him, the suction making an audible pop in the quiet room. She slid his foreskin up over the head then slipped her tongue inside the loose skin to swirl around his tingling glands.

Danse could do nothing to stop the loud moan that slipped past his lips when she did that.

She stroked back down, exposing the head of his hyper sensitive cock, and nibbled at it lightly with just her lips. She looked up at his face, flushed and beaded with tiny droplets of sweat.

“How are you feeling, Morgan?” she asked quietly.

“Like I'm going to faint when you finally let me cum.” he groaned his response.

Sam giggled quietly before taking him into her mouth once more. Danse gasped as she locked her lips tight behind the head of his cock and sucked firmly. When she pulled him out of her mouth with an audible pop he squirmed on the bed.

“Sam...,” he mumbled, when she kept repeating the gesture over and over.

She took him in her mouth once more slowly going all the way down on him before coming back up just as slow. Danse's legs had began to move restlessly on the bed.

“I can't take this.. much more.” he panted, tightening the muscles in his backside to flex a little deeper into her mouth when she moved down on him again.

“I'll try.. to warn you..” he gasped, his sweaty body tensing tightly beneath her control.

Sam didn't say a single thing in response, she just kept working his aching cock back and forth in her mouth.

Danse could feel the heat coiling in the pit of his stomach and knew he was seconds away from cumming.

Sam.. Sam! I'm about--”

When he called her name in that desperate tone he expected her to pull away, when she sucked his entire length into her mouth and throat Danse almost screamed.

His body arched upward on the bed and he roared a hoarse cry that was her name.

“Sam!”

His cock throbbed and jerked inside her mouth as he came hard enough to make him see spots of color in his vision. He felt her throat move and he realized with a surprise that she had swallowed his essence.

Her cheek lay against his lower abdomen right next to his hipbone, and his cock was still held gently in her mouth. Danse reached down with one hand and gently stroked her hair as the sweat dried on his body. His senses gradually returned to something normal.

She finally pulled away from his semi hard cock with a smile.

“Did you faint?” she joked.

“Damn near. I did see spots though. Sam, I'm sorry. I tried to warn you.. I just couldn't pull away.”

“You're worried about that? Honestly?”

“I.. well, Yeah. I know you didn't want me in your mouth when I...”

“Stop Morgan. Trust me, if I hadn't wanted you to cum in my mouth you wouldn't have. But I wanted to taste you.”

“You.. did? Why?”

“Because I wanted to know you in the most intimate way.. And for me, that's it.”

“It was a first for me. I've had blow jobs before, but not one where anyone wanted to... taste me.”

Sam grinned up at him, her head still laying against his abdomen.

“Would it make you feel better if I told you that you tasted good and I wouldn't mind sucking you again anytime.”

Danse's eyes widened in surprise.

“Anytime, huh?” he asked her.

“You heard me.” she fired right back, crawling up to lay against his side, her cheek against his chest now.

“ _Any_... time,” Danse mused with a smile. “Alright, the next time I have to give a long report to give Elder Maxson I want you under the table sucking me off.” He nodded gleefully. 

“And what about poor Elder Maxson?” Sam sighed.

“I'm not blowing him... and neither are you,” he growled possessively. “I don't share my toys---,” Sam reared up immediately, her eyes flashing, but Danse sat up and caught her in his arms, saying “whoa.. whoa.. wait.”

When she had calmed a bit he said,

“I don't share my toys... or my treasures.”

Sam visibly relaxed in his arms, her head tilting to one side.

“You are not a toy, Sam. You are so much more than that.” he pulled her to him and held her as she lay her head against his shoulder.

“But I do love playtime with you!” he teased.

Sam reached up and thumped his ear sharply.

“Owww!”

 

 


End file.
